encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
List of places in Encantadia
Encantadia is a Filipino fantasy television series (locally known as telefantasya) that was created and produced by GMA Network. The pilot episode was aired on May 2, 2005. Its last episode was aired on December 9 of the same year to give way to its sequel/prequel, Etheria, which aired its pilot episode on the following Monday, December 12. Suzette Doctolero, head writer of the said series developed the plot of the story which revolved around the main protagonists and the four kingdoms that comprised the realm of Encantadia. These four divided kingdoms, where different mythical entities thrive, bear the four precious stones that holds the land's balance. The kingdom of Adamya, Sapiro, Lireo, and Hathoria. The tranquility and future of Encantadia rests on the four gemstones of water, earth, air and fire; each being carefully kept by the bearers from each kingdom. It would also be later revealed that during the old ages of Encantadia, there once was a strong and mighty kingdom, powerful than the other four, who ruled ambitiously and wreaked havoc wanting to control the neighboring kingdoms, the kingdom was called Etheria. Subsequent to their defeat during the great war, the fall of the Etherian kingdom transpired In the course of the story, the show featured several worlds and places in its plot apart from the four kingdoms. Here are the list of worlds featured in the show: Other places in Encantadia Asnamon Tree This tree served as the passageway between Encantadia and the Human World. Its history was shown in Etheria. Minea noticed that the tree emitted luminescent orange leaves, indeed a very lovely tree. After fighting with Hagorn in front of the tree, Prince Raquim said that the tree was intended to be a witness of joy and true love. Instead, it has witnessed violence for true love. He cursed the tree to never blossom anything lovely again and be a passageway to the other world. And indeed the curse was carried out. From being a tree full of hope, it became a tree connecting the magical realm to the mortal world. Portal leading to Etheria This portal, where no eye can see, is where a giant wooden door, very much like the design on the great Aztec calendar with the sun on the center, but very different because it has carving on both faces, is kept, with a giant rotating mechanism serving as a gate to another dimension. This one has inscriptions on its sides, unrecognizable to any. At the start of Chapter 138, three guards (a Sapiryan named Xenos, a Diwata named Marvus and a Hathor named Eldrin) are seen standing by guarding it. But, by chance, the door started rotating and there appeared two Etherian soldiers with none other than Animus, the killer of Cassiopea's parents, Memen and Ornia. The guards fought with them, but the Etherians won with Animus carrying away a golden chest, but its real purpose is soon yet to come. Cassiopea became a voice-over, asking us if this is the curse thereupon mentioned in Etheria, because Marvus also mentioned, in Enchanta, "The curse of Etheria". This door might likely be the one behind Avria's throne in her throne room in Etheria. Adjantao This mountain is where the Adjantao tribe, the ganto (horse), a unicorn-like pashnea (creature), and Evades, the last remaining pure-blood Etherian (Brother of Hera Barkus of Hera Sensa and Cassiopea's mentor and caretaker) lives. This is also where Memen and Ornia hid from Avria and the Etherian Soldiers. Ascano One of the 4 tribes of the fallen kingdom of Sapiro. This is where the Barbarians ("Barbaro") live. It's leader is the gigantic Wahid, who became an ally of Lira and after the last war, he became Ybrahim's head soldier of Sapiryans. Balaak Balaak is considered the hell of the diwatas. This is where Hitano's soul went and the reason why when he was revived by Pirena, he became a "zombie". Gurna brought Pirena to this place when the double full moon rose from Encantadia's night sky, prophesied by Cassiopea as a "horrible night" (karimarimarim na gabi in Tagalog). She is supposed to show her ward how new Hathors were bred, and how Pirena can defeat the Hathors. However, in the course of scouting where Hagorn and his men were heading, Pirena was bitten by a strange luminous creature, her wounds shaped like the four jewels of Encantadia in a north-west-south-east position, very much like in the logo, thus causing them to leave the place. Hathors perform a 'breeding ritual' in this place lead by their king, once every double full moon (note: double full moons must be very, very rare for encantados), as described above. They drink the king's blood and with the aid of the tablenar (slates of stone encrypted with enchan characters), they will multiply. Hathors breed in this place for seven days. Luckily, when Pirena became well again, she heeded her jewel of fire and she struck the tablenar''s, destroying them forever. Batis ng Katotohanan (The Stream of Truth) The Stream where Cassiopea sent Mira to see the face of the person she will love. This is also the place where Odessa found out Ybrahim was Alena's husband. Alena also found out that the Sapiryan with Odessa is Ybrahim. This is also where Alena killed Animus. Devas Devas is considered the heaven of Encantadia, and also the home of Bathala (Emre in Enchan) and his brother Arde, the black dragon that guards the Limbo. This is where Encantadians go when they pass away. Although, some Encantadians can go here temporarily even when they are still alive. One example of this is Lira's mission to meet Mine-a in Devas. Some Encantadians from Devas can also come back to Encantadia like for example when Raquim returned to teach and free Ybrahim in Sapiro. Etheria Etheria is the 5th and largest kingdom of Encantadia, it was the first kingdom and civilization built in Encantadia. It's Bathaluman called Ether is the God worshipped by the Etherians. This kingdom was destroyed by a coalition of the four other kingdoms that were against its evil ways, with the help of the Hope Gem entrusted by the Bathalang Emre to the leaders of the Kingdoms. It is a decentralized kingdom. Although the ruler of Hera Andal (one of the 4 Etherian tribes) is the paramount ruler of Etheria, he or she has limited control over the affairs of the other Etherian tribes (Hera Volo, Hera Sensa, and Hera Aega) and frequently calls upon the rulers of the 3 other tribes for advice and counsel. However during war time, control over the armies of all 4 Etherian tribes are instantly transferred to the ruler of Hera Andal/monarch of Etheria itself. Beause Etheria was the first kingdom established in Encantadia, it was also the most powerful and frequently reigned terror upon the other kingdoms of Encantadia before the war that ultimately destroyed it. Mount Lavanea The volcano where the diwata Lavanea lives. It is full of ''Uruvaks, scavenger pashneas. Lavanea is a powerful guardian who controls the volcano. She is responsible for making Mount Lavanea active or dormant. In order for this Diwata to perform her natural duties, she has to exist without a heart and emotion. She serves the Gem of Fire - Brilyante ng Apoy. Limbo Limbo is the place between the Encantadia and Devas. It is a floating island guarded by a black dragon named Arde. Warrior's camp Located somewhere along the borders of Lireo is the camp of the Mandirigma (Warriors). Rougish nomads without fealty or allegiance, Mandirigmas survive mainly by stealing from the four other kingdoms, mostly from Lireo. This lifestyle endowed their members with cunning and great fighting skills, albeit rather crude manners and blurry morals. Often looked down upon by the citizens of Lireo, they have acquired a reputation for being nothing more than petty criminals, but unknown to many the Mandirigma are also kind hearted and they kill only the Hathors. Human world The human world (mundo ng mga tao in Tagalog) can be found outside the dimension of Encantadia and the only portal between the two worlds is the Tree of Asnamon, which can only be opened by a magical medallion and when the portal opens, it produces a vortex that serves as a door. The place of the humans is set in modern times. One of the notable humans in the story is Anthony, who fell in love with Mila (short for Milagros), Lira's name in the world of the human beings. Mira, the daughter of Pirena, also fell in love with him but Anthony loves Mila more, making them a love triangle. In Book 3 of Encantadia, it is also revealed that when Azulan is about to go back to the human world, he becomes aged, unlike Armea and even his servants Luntian and Violeta. However he doesn't seem to get sick and and he can be youthful when going to Encantadia by using a mysterious power given by Dilawan. Plus, it was also revealed that Dilawan has another medallion to rescue Azulan when he was young back then. After his return in the human world, he vows that he would not return to Encantadia when he is weak. Avila Avila is the kingdom of the Mulawin located on the top of a mountain near the town of Tierra Fuego of the human world. It is where Bagwis and Dakila revived Mila after Hagorn attacked her. In the 2016 requel, Avila is now located at the northwest part of Sapiro instead in the human world. Halconya This is their Kingdom established by Ravenum and Rasmus who both died in Mulawin series (The rebel Mulawins who turned into Ravenas) with the help of sanggre Pirena. Danaya battles a remaining Ravena soldier with the help of Bagwis to rescue Mercurio. Anthony's mansion and business office Most of the story in the human world is set in Anthony's mansion and business office. In the mansion, the story focuses more on the scenes between the love triangle of Lira, Mira, and Anthony while in the office, the plot of the story centers on the rivalry between Anthony and Carlos regarding who will take-over the real-estate business of Carmen, who is Anthony's mother and Carlos' aunt. Bottom of the sea It is where Danaya recovered her Earth Jewel and battled a sea monster with the help of a dolphin. Climate and Condition in Encantadia Unlike the human world, Encantadia only has one season. It's weather is affected by the Four Gems of Fire, Earth, Water and Air. If the Brilyante ng Lupa is lost, plant and animal life in Encantadia start dying gradually. It is said to be similar to autumn. If the Brilyante ng Apoy is lost, the Encantadian sun will not shine and fire has disappeared resulting in the cold weather similar to winter. If the Brilyante ng Tubig is lost, everything will start to dry up like drought. And if the Brilyante ng Hangin is lost, heat would be unbearable and there may not be any air left to breathe. However for humans, Encantadia is not a place for them as they got sick. Notable example is Anthony who slowly becomes sick when he stayed in Encantadia. During the events in Mulawin the Movie, Gabriel, Alwina's former lover and Aguiluz' former rival who was the son of Ravenum, and Lourdes, Alwina's surrogate mother, who both came from the world of humans appeared in Lireo where they witnessed the wedding ceremony of Alwina and Aguiluz officiated by Queen Amihan. Unlike Anthony, Manang Rosing and Banjo who got sick due to visiting the world of Encantadia, Gabriel and Lourdes don't seem to be affected by that condition at all, even though they were formerly converted into Ravenas by Ravenum in Mulawin TV series. In Book 3, Azulan didn't also get sick as he was rescued by Dilawan and he is given a mysterious power to become youthful in Encantadia by Dilawan. However as Azulan is about to go back to the human world, he becomes aged, therefore his youth power fades. Also Azulan's servant Juancho also arrived there (along with Luntian and Violeta) unaffected by that condition by unknown means. Category:Encantadia Category:Lists